Halloween: The Next Generation
by mamoru-16
Summary: An 18 year old boy ,named Steven Lloyd, is a freshman at a Florida university, and is living a normal life with his boyfriend, Brian, and his group of wonderful friends. Until, a secret from his past brings himself forward, and the people whom he thought were his parents were only pawns in the cult's plans. Will Steven survive his brush with death or will the Thorn take over?
1. Happy Beginnings

_**Hey guys! So A few years ago, I wrote a Fan Fiction titled, "Halloween: The Next Generation" which involved the teenaged Steven, The baby from Halloween 6. Short Version, it sucked. So, out of boredom, I decided to revamp it! This story takes place After H2O, meaning, Resurrection never happened. But, it incorporates all of the films including Season of the Witch. So, with out further adieu, here is, Halloween: The Next Generation…. Enjoy!**_

Black. That was all he could see. A cold shiver crept up his spine. The formation of a thick fog was brewing under brewing under his feet and a dim light was shaving through. A voice was calling to him in the distance. "Steven! Steven!" It was Brian's voice. The voice that Steven had fallen in love with was calling to him. In the distance, Steven could see a dim outline of a building, or a house. An old, boarded up house was standing in front of him. The door creaked open as young, brown haired boy exited the doorway. His clown costume was splattered with thick, deep red blood. His clown mask was also covered with blood. As he walked toward Steven, a bloodied knife appeared from behind the fog. Brian was calling his name again, but it again, stared to fade away. As the boy approached, he began grow. "Who are you? Are you lost?" Steven called out to him. The boy was only a few inches away from Steven now. "You" the boy said as he took off his mask revealing Steven's own face.

Steven awoke in a sweat. Brian was hovering over him, saying his name. "Are you okay? You must've had another night terror." Brian said in a concerned tone. His light brown hair was a mess, it was the perfect length, not too long but also not too short. A wrinkled, white A-shirt hung off of his muscular body. His bright blue eyes stared into Steven's. "It must've been." Steven said with a chuckle. He could feel his own hair matted against his forehead, and the long ponytail against his sweat back. He wiped his eyes. "3:10." Brian said. "Halloween." Steven said under his breath. "I've never celebrated it… and I never knew why." Steven continued. "You also know it's your Birthday, right?" Brian chuckled reaching on the nightstand. "What is this?" Steven asked as he was handed the box. "Just open it." Brian replied. "A ring?" Steven said in a surprised tone. "Steven, I love you with all of my heart and I…" Brian said before Steven hugged his muscular torso. "I love you!" Steven called to him.

_** Well, that was interesting, eh? I know it's a short chapter, but I promise the next one is longer. Well, until then, please review and favorite ;). It really means a lot to me to hear feedback on my work, to make it better, and to give what you guys wan to see. Have a great day!**_


	2. Laurie Strode

_**Hey guys! So remember when I told you last chapter that Resurrection never happened…Well, I sort of lied but I also didn't. In this story it is a reoccurring dream that Laurie Strode has throughout her life after H2O. That being said, this whole chapter is about Laurie Strode! As promised, this chapter is longer than the last one so enjoy!**_

_**Well, before that let me give a shout out to Lwdgrl782! Thank you for reviewing and the favorite! I agree 100%, they really could've gone a lot further with his character, but hopefully this will get your fix. **_

"The man you decapitated… wasn't your brother Miss Strode." The overweight cop said to her. "Please call me Keri, Keri Tate." Laurie responded. "Miss Tate, then." He said as he was writing notes in his notebook. "Look, I'm not one of these whack-jobs that belong in here, I'm in here for protection in case _he _comes back." Laurie said in a sarcastic tone. She looked out of the window to her left. The wind blew to the east, taking the fallen leaves with it. They sort-of danced in the wind. The evening sun was beginning to lower into the purple sky. _"Halloween."_ She thought. The holiday brought a shit ton with it. "Excuse me, Miss Tate!" The cop beckoned to her. "Y-Yes?" she replied. "The state is willing to let you stay here, only if you keep up with your medication and your behavior is well kept. No repeat of last year." The cop said to her sternly. "I really thought I saw him though. It was so vivid, I could've sworn I had seen him!" She said back to him looking out the window.

She was escorted back to her room. It was a nice room at the end of the east hall. It had a nice view from the courtyard and visiting area. She looked on her bed, the raggedy Ann doll that her grand daughter bought for her rested on the pillows. To the left of the bed was a picture. The photo brought a smile to the aging Laurie's face. It was of her son, John, his wife, Molly, and their daughter, Jamie. Next to that was another photo. This one was of a little girl with long black hair and a gorgeous smile. "My baby, how I miss you." Laurie said with a tear rolling down her face. She walked over to the bedside table and sat on the bed. Opening the drawer, she took out another picture. This one was of a teenage boy with dark brown hair and the deepest brown eyes that reminded her of the little girl in the other picture. "Steven…" She mumbled. The grandson she will never meet. He was charming, and with a cute ponytail that reached the mid of his back that Laurie thought was a good look for him.

She rolled over and lay on the bed. Stroking the doll in her arms, she began to think. "What if he comes back?" she thought. "Whom will he go after? Will it be me, John, Steven?" "How can I protect them? The few people in this world that I care about? If worse comes to worse, I'll have to sacrifice myself," She thought aloud. The door opened and a petit nurse walked in. "Hello Miss Tate, I've come with your sleeping pill." The nurse said. "Thank you Catheryne." She said taking the pill from the try and popping it into her mouth. "Good night Miss Tate, well see you in the morning." The nurse said walking towards the door and exiting. Laurie laid down and put herself underneath the blanket. "Good Night Halloween." Laurie said, dozing off.

_**So yeah! I had to put a snip bit of Laurie's life after the events of H2O and figured that this was the best time to do it! She is a big help later on, I thought it would be important to include her early on. But, thanks for reading and have a nice day! More to come soon so favorite this so you can get a heads up when a new chapter is posted! **_


	3. Fraternity Woes

_**Hey guys! So I guess I've got some kind of groove with uploading chapters, 2 within a 24 hour span? Gee! Well, I don't think I'll have that kind of luck with this chapter, nonetheless, this chapter will be longer. I know I said that with the last one and it was a paragraph longer but, I promised this one will be longer by a lot which is why it probably will not be up on 11/19/13. Well, here it is, Chapter 3!**_

The morning sun broke the clouds. Steven lay close to Brian's chest. "Warm…" he thought. He looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 7:27. Brian shuffled and rolled facing the door. It would be a few hours until the rest of the fraternity awoke and started their day. "Silence is good." Steven thought to himself. He sat up, looking out of the window. A dark figure stood behind a tree in the backyard of the fraternity. Steven blinked and the figure went away. The bed rustled. Brain sat up and stretched, still facing the door. Steven quickly laid back down and closed his eyes. "Good morning babe." Brian said as he pecked Steven's forehead. Steven heard the door close and then silence again.

There was the sound of the rest of the fraternity down stairs when Steven woke back up. The sound of 5 other obnoxious college guys made his mood drop. Although they were all friends, Steven thought very low of them. Most of them bully the other fraternity members, Steven included. It was all joking, none of it serious, though Steven didn't think they were jokes. As he walked down the stairs, Brian greeted him with a hug from behind and a "Good Morning". Jerome, a husky, ex-football player, greeted Steven as well. "Good Morning Princess!" Jerome said in his southern accent. A scrawny, blond-headed guy walked past Steven. "Hello Steven!" The scrawny guy said to him. "Hey, Scott!" Steven replied. Steven liked Scott, not as much as he liked brain of course, but he and Scott had history. Since 8th grade, Steven and Scott had been friends.

A tall, dark haired, blue-eyed, man walked out of the hall bathroom. "Hey! You're up!" The tall man said to him. "Yeah, Malcolm. I'm up!" Steven said. Brian was now sitting on the couch eating his signature onion, pepper, ham, chicken, and cheese omelet. Steven sat at the old wooden table at the farthest end of the kitchen. Malcolm sat across from him. "Have you read the new Sailor Moon manga?" Malcolm asked. "Your otaku-ness escapes me." Steven chuckled. "Have you?" Malcolm asked again. "Yes, I have. It was good." Steven said looking out of the window. Malcolm kept talking as Steven looked off into the distance. "Who was that?" He thought. He remembered the figure from this morning. "Should I tell them?" He thought aloud. "Tell who?" Brian said standing behind him. "Nothing… Just a day dream." Steven replied.

Brian walked towards Steven and Malcolm. They were sitting on the far corner of the restaurant. Brian was carrying a large tray with 3 plates on it. "Here, I need to sit down." Brian said as he put down the tray and sat down. Steven and Malcolm grabbed their plates and settled it in place. "What was up with you this morning, Steven?" Brian asked. "I woke up shortly before you did and looked out of the window at the oak tree in the back, and someone was standing there. It kind of freaked me out. And when I blinked, they disappeared..." Steven replied. "Why didn't you tell me?" Brian asked. "We would've done something." Malcolm added. "Because it was a day dream! I didn't feel as if it concerned everyone in the house to be in search mode." Steven retorted. "Well, if it would've made you feel better, than we would have. Especially Malcolm cause he's like, 6'5!" Brian said. Malcolm nodded in agreement.

_**Well, Not much longer, but I did get it done in time to upload on 11-19-13! ACCOMPLISHMENT! I feel as if I'm on a roll, or if I'm just getting ahead of myself! Well, next chapter in go back in time 2 days, and we're going back to Haddonfield! Can you guess who I'm going to focus on? Hmmmmmmm? Until then, Have a great day and thanks for reading!**_


	4. Haddonfield

_**Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't updated at all…. I was at a convention and had to prepare for it… including making my cosplay and make up. But, this means I've had more time to prepare for this chapter as well as figure every thing else out in order to get this one right. So, with out further adieu…**_

_**Thank you Dbzlover2000 for reviewing and following! **_

__The abandoned building blocked the sun. The withered sign in front of the building read, "Smith's Grove Sanitarium". The brick building was slowly falling apart. Windows broken, walls falling down, and doors that are chained up, the only inhabitants are bugs and mice. The sound of creaking wheel echoed throughout the halls. An over clothed, shriveled, homeless man walked down the old walls of the old building. A shopping cart containing a jar full of live rats was sitting in the child seat of the cart. The man stopped and walked over to a pile of old newspaper and leans down.

The man stands back up and continues walking. As a floorboard creaks in the distance, the man jumps and looks in the direction of the sound. The man continues walking down the hallway. Another creak. "Hello?" the man yelled. The back of the hall was dark. The glint of metal was he only thing visible. "Hello, is anyone there?" the man yelled again. A man walked in from the shadows. A withered white mask was on the man's head, and a long kitchen knife was in his hand.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the man said. The man in the white mask walked further to the homeless man. The homeless man started beating faster. "WHO ARE YOU?" the homeless man yelled at him. The man in the white mask stopped a few feet from the homeless man. "Michael Myers?" the homeless man whispered. With a quick motion, Michael stepped forward. His knife lunged into the homeless man's belly. The homeless man stepped back, letting out a blood-curdling scream.

The homeless man fall backward, and twitched a couple of times. Michael walked to the cart. He reached into the jar and pulled out a rat. Michael took off the withered mask and ate the rat. He put back on the mask, some of it breaking off and falling to the floor. An old file folder sat on top of the pile of trash in the cart. On the top tab, it read, "Stephen Lloyd". He opens the folder. A picture of a teenage boy falls from the folder. Following, the rest of the folder.

_**Well, that was awkward to write. If it is awkward to read, let me know. I wanted to make a chapter on how Michael Myers got to Florida from Haddonfield… I hated how they never explained how he got to Marion chambers. Well, have a nice day… until next time!**_


	5. The lonely Death of Mrs Desjardin

_**Hey guys! So, I'm sorry for last chapter, I thought it would come out better than it did. But, I promise this chapter will be better! Be prepared for chapters where it goes back in time, this is just to make the story longer, and so, that I can make sense of why characters do the things they do… also so I can track where Michael goes and how he gets to Florida. This chapter will go back to where chapter 3 left off! So, let's get started!**_

Steven stared out of the restaurant window. He had hardly touched his breakfast, and he didn't drink his coffee. "What's up, Steven?" Brian asked with a concerned face. "I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen." Steven asked, slowly turning to Malcolm and Brian. "What do you mean?" Malcolm asked. "I just have this gut-wrenching feeling that I'm going to lose you guys." Steven said with a ghastly tone. He turned once again to the window, again staring out of it. A light blue, 1978 beetle parked across the street, standing behind it, was a man with dark blue cover-all's and a jaded white mask.

"Look!" Steven said pointing to the figure. Both Brian and Malcolm looked. "What?" Brian said. "That man! He is the one I saw this morning!" Steven shouted. "I'm sure it's just someone trying to freak people out, plus, it is Halloween." Malcolm said. Brian nodded in agreement. Steven looked back and the man was gone, but the car was still there. Steven's heart was beating, and a heavy breathing pattern. "What's wrong?" Brian asked. "I'm just…. A little…. Scared…. Brian." Steven replied in a heavy breath. He drank a large gulp of his coffee. Brian put his hand on Steven's shoulder and pulled Steven to his chest. "It'll be all right babe, I promise." Brian said petting Steven's head.

They had left the restaurant in a hurry after that. As, they would already be late for classes anyway. Steven branched off and went towards the building of arts, or, "The Artistic Wing" as the administrators called it. He walked into the dimly lit classroom and looked at the staring faces. He went and sat next to a fairly skinny girl, with long red hair, and green eyes. "Hey Sadie!" Steven had said to her. "Hey Steven! You're late again." Sadie chuckled softly. "I… Had a nervous breakdown at breakfast." Steven told her. "Are you okay now?" Sadie asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, the only thing im worried about is Brian. He had his famous omelet, and then a bacon, egg, and cheese croissant for breakfast!" Steven said to her. "Really? But, doesn't he have a high metabolism or something?" Sadie asked him. "Yeah, he eats a lot, but he usually doesn't eat that much. Especially in the morning." Steven said as he turned to the bag that he placed on the table. The middle-aged teacher walked in the classroom.

"Today, we are doing a four-scale reduction. Please refer to your textbooks for how to do it. And I also want a written paragraph on how you made the picture and what materials you used." The teacher said in her country twang. "Mrs. Desjardin! What do we do your reduction on?" Sadie said after raising her hand. "I don't care, maybe you could draw your buddy over there…" Mrs. Desjardin pointed to Steven. "Steven." Steven corrected her. Mrs. Desjardin nodded and went back to reading her book. Mrs. Desjardin was a heavy-set woman with large, coke bottle reading glasses. She took pride in the fact that her last name was identical to that of a character in Carrie. Her white, wiry hair was kept in a loose bun and her bangs were clumped together on her forehead.

"She is a bad teacher." Steven mumbled under his breath. "I know, she never teaches us. Its always "Refer to your textbooks" or "figure it out" with her." Sadie agreed. They both had met in this class, and had been friends for a few months now. Steven first met her as she was drawing a character from his favorite anime. They both clicked and became good friends since then. Sadie was a good girl that came from a broken home. Unlike Steven, who was very fortunate to have both parents still madly in love. Sadie's father left her mother after finding out that Sadie's younger sister wasn't his, but his best friend's. She describes it as an extra crack in the expensive smart phone you'll have to get fixed at some point. To her, she never really knew her father. He was always so distant and never really acknowledged her, unless he was drunk and was being a pervert. He never did anything to Sadie, but she had known all to well not to be alone with him.

Class was over before the two students knew it. They had handed their work and left in a hurry. Mrs. Desjardin was alone in her class at that point. She was reading the same book that she had been the entire class. She may have only gone a few chapters since he started. It was these times when she'd look at her students work and grade them. She went fast, Not even reading the paragraphs.

A bang is what interrupted her, a bang in the pottery room next door. "N one should be in there." She mumbled to herself. She put down her book and walked to the connecting door. The room was dark, except for a peeping light coming from the enclosed widow. Another light, this one coming from the light kiln. "What the Hell?" She said. She went closer to turn off the light when he came behind her. His white mask Glowing in the orange light. He grabbed her head and pushed in the hot kiln. She screamed and squirmed but he never loosened his grip. Eventually, she stopped moving. And he let her lifeless body fall to the floor. His hand wasn't badly burned compared to the result of Mrs. Desjardin's face.

He left out of the back door before others came running in. Taking with him, a pumpkin drawing with the initials "S.L." written on the bottom. He hid in the shadows and passed by the boy he'd been stalking. The drawing crumpled in his clutched hand, eventually, falling to the moist ground.

_**So… That was a long one! And also our first death scene! Whoa, we are on a roll here! Thanksgiving break is the rest of this week so expect an update soon! Also, if you want a shout out, please review! I shout out to any one that reviews my work, it means a lot to see what you guys think or what you have to say! Until the next update, which will be soon, Have a nice day! **_


	6. Fast food blues

_**Hey guys! So sorry about not updating any sooner :/ Life was really demanding over the break. I had to deal with family drama and all this stuff that you guys probably don't want to read… but I have some shout outs first!**_

_**Dorianimeyaoilover: THANK YOU!I agree with you so much! Also thank you for supporting my choice for my making my character gay **____** I honestly don't know how to write straight people interactions… **_

His shift had just started. Steven hated working at the fast food restaurant that all of his peers ate at. He always came home smelling like grease and French fries. Not to mention the dread of the thought of going back there every day. The lunch rush had just started, and Steven was starting to assure himself that his shift would fly by, even if he knew it wasn't.

The barrage of young adults and some older adults packed the restaurant. Steven felt glad all he had to do was cook fries. Although the constant pain of hot grease that would splash on his exposed skin. His hair was kept in a hair net. He was irritated by the sweat caused by the fryer combined with the heat of his covered scalp. He glanced at his watch. 2:45. "15 minutes left…" he mumbled to himself. "Steven!" a deep voice called from the back of the kitchen. He looked back and followed the voice.

The body builder looking man stood in the doorway of his office. He waved to Steven, signaling him to enter. Steven walked through the door as the man closed it behind him. "I wanted to catch you before you left." Mr. Stone said as he sat down. "A new position opened up, and I wanted to know if you were interested in filling it." He continued. "What are the specifications?" Steven asked him. "Well, shorter hours, a pay raise, more vacation…" Mr. Stone said eyeing Steven. "Mr. Stone, my eyes are up here." Steven said looking at the man. "This position is only available if y-you can prove to me that you can handle it." Mr. Stone said nervously. "I'm not going to sit and listen to your perversion!" Steven yelled standing up. Mr. Stone follows as well. "C'mon! I'm trying to benefit YOU!" Mr. Stone said advancing towards Steven. "You just have to do this one little thing for me." He continued.

Steven was now cornered. Mr. Stone had Steven up against the wall. His hot breath was on Steven's neck. "NO! LET ME GO!" Steven yelled as he kicked Mr. Stone in the groin. "Y'AHHHHH!" Mr. Stone yelled as he fell to the floor. Steven ran out, almost with his eyes closed. He was on the verge of crying. He got the things out of his locker with a quickness. The fraternity was a short distance from the restaurant. Steven didn't waste a breath, he ran all the way to his room and covered himself under the blanket. It would another hour until Brian got off of work for evening classes.

Mr. Stone limped as he walked to his car. The car was parked under a large tree. As he walked towards the car, a dark shadow stepped from behind the tree. The white mask was caught in the sunlight. "Who are you?" Mr. Stone said to the shadow. Silence. "Well? What the hell are you doing near my car?" Mr. Stone yelled. He walked closer to the figure. "Move away from my car asshole!" Mr. Stone said grabbing the figure's arm. "Hey! What are y-" Mr. Stone said as the figure grabbed his face. The knife jabbed Mr. Stone's side. "Let me go!" Mr. Stone yelled. The knife slid across Mr. Stone's neck, blood began rushing out fast. Mr. Stone's body fell to his feet. The figure walked from the shade of tree to the sun-lit parking lot. He began walking in the direction of the fraternity.

_**Well, that took long enough… Sorry ive been gone for like a week. Life was really demanding with college finals and such. I still have them to take, but studying and final projects take a long time to do so yeah.. Thanks for reading and have a great day! **_


	7. Basic Drama and Fist fights

_**HEY!So im sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just completed my college finals and my high school midterms! I'm glad it is over! I've been thinking about this chapter since I uploaded the last one, so it's good in my head, but if it's awkward to read, please tell me! **_

_**Dorianimeyaoilover: I know right! His original death was getting stabbed in the dick! But, I didn't like how it was coming out so I changed it. Thank you 33 I did do well!**_

Steven lay on his bed. The pillow was still damp from the endless crying he had done earlier. Nevertheless, he had fallen asleep. His hair was still in the hair-net and he still smelt like greasy fast food. The bright, south Florida sun had woken him up as it always did when he fell asleep in the mid afternoon. He glanced at the digital clock on Brian's night stand. 4:00. which meant he had slept a good 30 minutes. It also meant Brian would come back for afternoon classes. The thought of him filled Steven with warmth. He got off the bed and headed towards his bag, which had all of his stuff thrown in from earlier. The thought of the disgusting man groping him made Steven sick. His phone vibrated in the bag. The sound bouncing off his school books and making the bag vibrate.

The home screen was illuminated with a text from Brian. "Hey, I'll be running late today. I probably won't make it before 4:30, in that case, I'll see you later Love ya", the text read. Steven's face went from happy to sad. He wanted to see Brian, he wanted to hug him, kiss him, and he wanted his presence. He still smelled like fries, his hair was still in the net and he needed a shower. His next class started in 20 minutes, and he wasn't ready. Sadie was the best part of this class. He remembered their earlier class, and he wanted to speak with Ms. Desjardin anyway, so he may stop by her class. "Maybe after class." He said to himself.

Steven got in and out of the shower pretty quickly. He didn't wash his hair, but he did wet it thoroughly. He also rinsed his face and body thoroughly as well. The clothes he wore earlier, before work happened, laid on the bed. He put those on and brushed through his hair and put it in the ponytail. He quickly ran out of the house to the art building to his next class. Outside were police cars and an ambulance. Sadie was visible due to her bright orange hair. "Sadie!" Steven yelled to her. She didn't hear him. He ran over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?" Steven asked her. "Ms. Desjardin died. They said her face was all burned up." She said with a worried look on her face. "What?! Did she commit suicide?" He responded. "They don't know, as of the moment though, yes, that's what it looks like." Sadie responded looking back at the building. "Oh! Classes are cancelled also." She continued. "Wanna come hang out at the house then, Brian should be back by now." Steven motioned to her. She nodded and followed him as he walked back towards the fraternity house.

When they got back to the house, Jerome, Malcolm, Scott, and Brian were sitting on the couch with worried loo on their faces. "Where have you been?" Brian said standing up to hug Steven. "What do you mean? I went to class." Steven responded. "I was so worried about you!" Brian said squeezing Steven tighter. "You mean about Desjardin?" Steven asked pushing Brian off. "You know, they're saying it was murder now." Malcolm interrupted. "What does this mean?" Sadie asked from behind Steven. "The police said not to worry, that it was an accident! You guys are just blowing out of proportion!" Jerome said in his country twang. "Are we still gonna do the party?" Scott asked. "Of course we are!" Jerome responded. "I don't think that's a good idea!" Brian turned. "Why not? We have done so much planning for this! Im not gonna let y'all ruin it!" Jerome spat out, his accent showing through more than usual. "I don't think that it is such a great idea! Especially when a professor was murdered!" Brian argued. "What do you know faggot!" Jerome yelled. Malcolm punched him in the nose. "You do not talk to him that way! No body called you a derogatory name!" Malcolm yelled. Jerome stood back up and walked to the kitchen. He took out a bag of peas and rested it on his nose.

_**Well, we move from murder to fraternity drama! I really like this chapter and trust me, the next one is going to be more…how do you say…..bloodier! I'm sorry this wasn't a long chapter, but I promise that the next will be longer! Well, thanks for reading! Have a great day!**_


	8. The Massacre Begins

_**Hey guys! Sorry I was gone so long, I owe you all a happy holidays ad a happy new year XD Before we start, I want you guy's opinion on something. I have been obsessing over Carrie lately. If you do not know what that is, look it up, any way I got an idea for a fan fiction as a sort of sequel to the book. It's really thought out and I love the idea I have. If you want to see it, review your answer along with any suggestions you have for this story, and what you thought of this chapter. But first, let's answer some reviews ^.^**_

_**DBZlover2000: Thank you for your kind words and thank you for the suggestion, I regret to say, but John doesn't know about Steven at all. Trust me, that would be amaze balls, but I do have other, diabolical plans for Mr. Tate. Just kidding XD Thank you for reviewing!**_

They all sat in the living room, staring at each other. Steven sitting on Brian's lap. Malcolm and Scott sitting next to them. Jerome sitting on the loveseat in the corner, holding the peas to his face. Sadie, who had been shaking her head at the attitudes of the five men in the room, sat in the computer chair opposite Jerome. They all were quiet. "I'm sorry for punching you in the nose, Jerome." Malcolm said, swallowing his pride. "Yeah." Jerome replied, looking away. "What time was the party going to start?" Scoot asked. "9:00, and it's STILL going on!" Jerome said. The room was silent again.

Scott got up from his position on the couch. "Well, if we are doing this party, then we should get decorating, and drunk-proofing!" Scott yelled. "Why are you yelling all of a sudden?" Jerome said. "Get off your ass!" Scott directed. "He's right, if we're gonna do this we need to get this house ready." Malcolm said standing up. Steven and Brian followed. "As the only one here with a vagina, I elect myself as creative director!" Sadie said standing up. Steven chuckled. "As if! Just because you're the only girl here, doesn't make _you_ creative director! I watch the most horror movies here, and I know what's scary! Scot and Malcolm, You guys drunk-proof _everything_! Jerome, get off your lazy ass and get us some tunes! Brian, you rearrange this room! Sadie and I will go pick out décor!" Steven commanded.

The cellar was dark, and musky. The scrawny blond walked down the stairs carefully. "Anytime now, one of these stairs will break." Scott mumbled to himself. "Why do I have to lug all this stuff down here? Malcolm can lift a lot more than I can." Scott said to himself. He reached to end of the stair case. He touched the wall, feeling for the light switch. "Where is the damn thing?" he said quietly. His hand drifted to the cracked porcelain switch. He flipped it, and the dim light flickered randomly. The main source of light coming from the open basement window. "Why is that open?" he thought to himself.

He walked closer to the window. The outside light fading fast. He reached up and closed the window. Dimming the light much more. He backed away from the window. Suddenly, he hit something. "What the…" He said turning around. He figure stood there. "Malcolm? Is that you? I thought you were going to cosplay this year?" Scott chuckled. "What's up with that mask dude, it's creeping' me out!" he said reaching for the mask. The figure smacked his hand away. "What the hell man?" Scott said. The figure stood there in silence. The knife glistened in the dim light. Scott looked down at the knife. "Wh-What is that for? It isn't real, is it?" Scott questioned. The figure grabbed Scott's face and shoved him against the wooden beam behind him. "What are you doing man?!" Scott yelled. The figure brought the knife to eye level and pinned Scott's neck to the beam. His body jittered for a few seconds. Blood began to flow heavily from the knife wound. Scott's lifeless body hung there. The figure walked off, turning the light off behind him. The slow ascend up the stairs began.

_**Phew! Sorry to all the Scott fans it had to be done. I honestly almost killed off Jerome, but then I thought it'd too easy, so I have plans for him later :3 So before I go, remember to let me know on the Carrie fic! Other than that, have a nice day and thank you for reading!**_


	9. Blood is thicker

_**Hey guys! So im sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has just been really demanding lately and life. A little news on the Carrie fic, I will be doing it, I and my friends are planning it and it should come soon. Before we begin, let me address some reviews…. **_

_**Dorianimeyaoilover: Thank you XD You make one of the few people that have told me go ahead to do it. Also, Just you wait in this chapter, I have a feeling you're going to like it XD**_

_**Without further adieu, Chapter 9**_

__It was already dark by the time they had it all set up. As people started piling into the Fraternity, the music got louder. Glory by Hollywood Undead began playing as Steven walked down the stairs. He marveled at his and Sadie's work. The endless work of stapling and taping those spider webs to the ceiling, Sadie's wiring for the various strobe lights surrounding the partiers, the pumpkin-shaped bowls that held the punch and food. "They must've already spiked it, those rat bastards!" Steven thought to himself. A hand held Steven's shoulder, he turned to see Brian, and smiled. Brian motioned for Steven to follow him. He did as Brian motioned, following intently.

Their room was also decorated, to Steven's surprise. "You like it? Sadie helped me." Brian said hugging Steven's shoulders. "I-I do." Steven said in amazement. Steven went and sat on the bed in the middle of the room. Brian followed, sitting next him. "What's wrong?" Brian asked. "N-nothing, I'm fine." Steven replied. "Well I know that but what's wrong?" Brian asked again. The music was blaring downstairs, but at the 2nd floor, it was a muffled beat. "You know I've never celebrated Halloween before. I'm just adjusting to it that's all." Steven said looking at Brian. Steven plopped back, now laying down on the bed. Brian rolled over, now holding himself above Steven. "Trust me, you'll have a great time." Brian said, leaning down to kiss Steven.

They were now engaged in a passionate game of love making. This was Steven's first time, and he didn't know how to feel. The pain and then the intense pleasure followed by and abrupt orgasm. Each time, it was like a cycle. He was enjoying himself, he was with the love of his life, proving each other's love, and his first Halloween. As Brian finished, he let out a huge gasp. He landed beside Steven, looking at him. "That was great!" Steven said to him. Brian nodded in agreement and leaned in, kissing Steven. The music downstairs had slowed, indicating it was a slow song.

They had taken a quick shower and gotten re dressed. As they walked down the stairs, Steven stopped. "What's up?" Brian said looking back. "My-My wrist, it-it's burning." Steven said as he pulled up his sleeve. His wrist was red hot. Both temperature wise and color, Brian looked in amazement. "How the hell?" He said touching Steven's wrist. "B-Brian it hurts!" Steven's yelled as his voice went in and out. Steven collapsed backwards. Steven was yelling un-legible words, and the partiers started noticing them on the stairs. "STEVEN! CALM DOWN!" Brian yelled at the screaming teen laying on the stairs.

Jerome, who was dj-ing, is now looking back at them. "What are you two doing?" He said in his country twang. "I don't know! He started freaking out. I have no clue, dude!" Brian yelled over the music. Steven sat up. Brian looked up at him, then his wrist. A black thorn surrounded by red skin drew itself. Steven opened his eyes, his once brown eyes were now completely black. Brian gasped and leaned back against the railing. A dark figure walked from the darkness. The glint of his knife was caught by the strobe lights. Brian stands up just as the figure stops behind Steven. The glint of the knife follows as it raises. Brian grabs Steven and runs into the crowd, the figure following slowly.

_**Im such an asshole! Im sorry i had to leave you guys in a cliff hanger! There will be one last chapter next week, and maybe an epilogue. This story is almost finished! I'm gonna miss this, but lets not worry about that now. Thank you for reading, and have a great day! **_


End file.
